Unknown Marvel
by Mutant-PlotBunny
Summary: Kakashi/Kagome. The Shikon has its way & sends Kagome to another era all together. Locking her memory away she has to start over again. Becoming a great kunoichi, Kagome meets a silver haired nin from The Hidden Leaf who will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Yeah TOTALLY UN-beta'd, honestly i want to just be random and have fun updating stuff on this acct. While i do pride myself that i'm a bit more then the average writer, I'm gunna be honest and tell you my grammar SUCKS. and i have issues with Run on sentences, when i re-read its usually to make sure it sounds well when i read it outloud. Again i dont plan on over thinking this account. maybe i lose points that way but i dunno. i just want to get some of these mutantplotbunnies out of my head. That being said, this is a Kakashi/Kagome pairing. I will NOT be swayed to make it anything else, as i really dont like some pairings i see a lot. This will eventually get to a point where the M rating is necessary. :3 MPB likes lemons lots!**  


* * *

Chapter 1**

Kagome couldn't believe that she was in such a darkness, after everything was done, it was just her and the jewel and darkness. The incomplete miko with a partial soul, and an incomplete chaos marble with an agenda all its own. She felt a bit bitter that it had come down to this, in the race for the jewel she had made a family in the past, sure it was strange and odd, but they had come to know and depend on one another. Now, the jewel was taking that away from her.

The jewel was telling her, not giving her the option, but _telling_ her that it would merge with her. It was unstable, it knew this, as its guardian she _should_, it told her, be glad to merge with them. They weren't planning to take over her body, they didn't want her to fight as Midoriko did, trapped and unable to gain a win. They wanted to become part of her, changing her, making her faster, stronger, able to heal like a demon, able to weird its awesome power. And the cost, she would be human still, with every downfall that all humans had. When she died, and her soul went to rest, theirs would as well.

They were not giving her a choice, they were simply advising her what was going to happen. More so, they wouldn't be going back to her era, or that of the one she had grown to love. They would be going to an era that was beyond her birth era, to a time where few demon still existed, and those that did, would not seek the power of the jewel, for they would not need it. It would be a harsh time, yet it would be a time that was like both the ones she could not decide over. The jewel was all too aware that their guardian was not pleased, but after more then one thousand years of fighting, all they, the battling souls wanted, was rest.

They would be able to get that in the future. Or so they hoped. The problem now was their guardian, Kagome was fighting tooth and nail from letting this happen, she didn't want to leave her family in the future, nor did she want to leave Inuyasha and the gang. It was becoming violent, bloody, angry. The three remaining souls, Midoriko, and the two demon were against her, never thinking that she would be like this. Never knowing that the forth soul had sealed so much of the girls power away. She was making this hard. But they would not give up, they wanted to rest, and the means to do so were through her, whether she liked it or not.

"You must let us rest!" Sighed Midoriko as she tried to convince the younger miko that this was the right thing to do.

"By giving up everything I want? What about me? What about my families? I have other duties!" bellowed the nearly snarling shikon miko.

"Your duty is to the jewel. To us." said a male demon that looked like a dark version of Sesshomaru, though more passionate, and possibly more angry.

"You can't do this!" screamed Kagome in tears. "This will break me." she whispered but they could all hear it.

"You fear leaving them." stated the other demon, a golden looking male that was no less sinfully beautiful as the dark one.

"I do not fear leaving them! I DO NOT WANT TO LEAVE THEM! You! All of you!!! You have taken so much from me already, leave me be!" screamed the still enraged miko.

"We can't let that happen. We're tired. The Kami chose you not we. We want this over with, and you will help." stated Midoriko, while the darker male snuck-up behind her knocking Kagome out. Tears streamed down her face, and while Midoriko felt horrible for this, she wanted to rest, she and her fellow souls were tired. They knew in the end this would mean death for them, and end, but after so long they were ready for it.

"Her memories." stated the golden male. "We will take all that she clings to, leaving only what will help her." the dark male nodded, as did Midoriko.

"She will hate us." stated the miko sadly.

"It matters not. We decided this while we were fractured. That was far more painful then anything we have ever done while fighting. This Raiden tires of fighting. Let this female, our miko, have our powers and be our end." stated the dark male, now known as Raiden. A dark inu once known for lightening control, as well as control over water making him a rather deadly thing. He had loved Midoriko for her raw power alone and more so for who she was, as had the golden male, both were inu's while the last and most recently killed Magatsuhi, had been the antagonist to everyone and had incited the war between them all, had been a shadow demon.

"This Mokuketsu, while he does not like it, agrees. I no longer wish to exist this way. She will gain Raiden's lightening and more then likely wind, as I have an affinity for it as well as my flame. Her miko abilities will rise as well with your contribution Midoriko. This one wants to end this pointless battling. We will take her memories, her family, her future, her present and hide them deep within her, with us. She may hate us, but there is nothing more that can be done if we wish to end this existence. The era we send her to will be able to help train her." he sighed tiredly.

"She will have a new life so that when she remembers her old it will no longer matter, and if and when she remembers her old self earlier then we would like, she will have already found herself rooted into the one she will have. Agreed?" he looked to the woman that both he and the dark inu loved. He and Raiden were both in love with the powerful miko, and she had not loved either in that way. The Shadow demon Magatsuhi had fooled them both, tricking them into bringing their men and armies to a battle that would not have happened if either had let go of their stubborn pride. They had thought that the miko had sided with the other, because of Magatsuhi, hurt and angry they had declared war.

The miko caught in the middle had gone to stop it, knowing that it would do no good for either side. In the end she had ended it, catching all three demon lords with her in a world of eternal dark pink, where they constantly fought, were there was no end in sight. And then after eons of the same thing, they were fractured, broken, each shard held a bit of them in it. It was beyond painful to have their souls fractured as such, but after a short time, they were coming together. Magatsuhi had been released by the evil one, Naraku and in doing so leaving the other three alone, finally the fighting came to a stop. Midoriko tried to work her will from the inside, and eventually Magatsuhi was killed by a force they knew not of.

Shortly after they came to this point this conclusion, they had their guardian, and they would end all of this. Die together. Rest in peace. It was disheartening that she did not wish to help them, but they had given up everything just as she was. Their families, clans, titled, and holdings were long gone. Without heads and lords they had fallen, or so they had assumed. It was with this thought that they came to this conclusion. All the training she, Kagome had while growing up and since coming to this past era would stay. The teachings of her mother, things she had learned growing up, lessons, archery, all of it would stay as well. She would even have some of her memory, but they took away all things related to time, all things that gave her a reason to fight them.

They let her remember death though, it would be easier for her to let go of both era's and for her to assume that she was alone, if she remembered that she had no one. Her father's death was the big one, she would not remember her mother, brother or grandfather. Nor would she remember Sango, Miroku, Shippo or Inuyasha. She would remember what they taught her but not much ease. Theses memories until she was able to unlock them herself would be blurs, dreams that seemed like etches on the wind. It took some time, but when they were done, erasing, re-writing her memory, all three stepped towards the girl still unconscious at their feet and touched her body.

They all glowed as her eyes fluttered for only a moment locking at the sight of them, small angry slits that made them all shiver a bit knowing that karmically they were so very wrong in doing this to her. Her voice dark and angry slurred from drowsiness, the only feeling she knew instinctively towards their beings, "I hate you." she whispered out, the souls seemed sadden but obviously they did not care enough to stop what they had started. Kagome's eyes closed once again and her body seized while taking in their souls. The three souls merging with her own forcing her body to change a bit, not much but making her stronger, faster, smarter. Giving her the ability to heal, and wield their power, she screamed, and it echoed on for what seemed like forever, but there was no one to hear it in the darkness. Swirling powers surrounded her as a whole, and she would be terrified if she was awake to see what was happening.

It was as though her body was the epicenter of a black hole, more so then even Miroku's cursed wind tunnel, everything around her darkness swirled and flowed into her, wrapping her body in a dark cocoon, only to have a beam of light burst from its center and out the shoot of a not so dry ancient well, in a land that had not seen the presence of a miko in more then a few thousand years. When Kagome came to, she didn't really remember anything at first only knowing that somehow she was in water, and it was dark and cold. Looking up she saw the night sky above her, not sure why that image even stirred her she called out for help.

She splashed the water about and finally after a few minutes saw a head pop over, their voice echoed around the long well shaft, she couldn't tell if they were male or female, only that they had spoken. She was so cold, freezing in the water, she could hardly think. Feeling and looking very much like a drowned cat, when a rope was tossed down Kagome latched on for dear life. Pulling herself up with a strength she was not even sure she had moments before, as the rope itself was pulled up as well, she didn't take notice that she was somehow nearly naked. Not knowing why or caring about it either, she was only glad to be out of that shaft, out of the cold water, and into fresh air, she hadn't liked the darkness.

Chest bindings and the remnants of a skirt of some sort were all that clung to her naked, wet nearly sixteen year old body. She got to the lip of the well and flopped over its edge, falling ungracefully, she saw and old woman and a younger boy then she, but still he was about to hit puberty she noted. Kagome closed her eyes taking in a great lung full of air as she shivered, her eyes opening when she felt warmth falling on her body. Looking she saw that the boy though younger then her was about her size, he was big for his age as she could see that she herself wasn't exactly tiny, but the word 'healthy' came to mind.

The boy, who she could see was asking the old woman something, was now showing a bare chest, Kagome was dazed, and tired, she ached, and she felt like passing out. Shivering still and somewhat in shock she did just that. Not knowing what awaited her when she woke up, not knowing the world she was in, knowing nothing. She frowned as darkness embraced her. Kagome was now in a new world.

XoXoX

-Mutant-Plotbunny, hey let me know what you think. thanks! 8/24/09


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Yeah, still not beta'd I'm horrible i know! but o well. I'm updating again! :3 Kakashi's the pairing on this but i realize now that for the beginning or first half he's probably not going to be in it much! Its still going to be M rated because MPB really likes lemons. You'll see! like big-kid lemons too! anyway, here's the new chapter. Thank you to the 5 supporters that reviewed! you rock! let me know if it sucks some how or if i messed up somewhere. Again i'm taking this as a fun acct and i'm just gunna roll with it. - MPB

* * *

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Kami-sama her head hurt something awful, those were her waking thoughts. Kagome groaned as she moved a bit, her eyes squinting as pain ripped through her body, it felt like everything hurt, even muscles she wasn't sure of hurt._ Kami, she must have pissed something or someone off to feel this bad._ Still wrapped up in refusing to open her eyes to the unforgiving sun and being annoyed by pain, Kagome hadn't heard the old woman enter the room she was in, she did on the other hand notice when she got to near. The young miko's hand snapped out like a snake attacking, keeping from being touched, and startling the poor old woman into a fright.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed while keeping an eye on the miko who's startlingly beautiful eyes were looking back at her. The old woman had seen many kinds of uncommon eyes but this girls were something else, at first she would honestly say that they were perhaps brown, but looking now, she could see that they were a brown but that they were a dark orangish gold. Like a burnt copper color. They were strange but very beautiful. Looking at her more the girl's skin was kissed by the sun, more so then most females, and her hair. She's never seen kohl black hair that seemed to look like dark gold when light hit it, the girl was strange, but she was certainly beautiful, like a fallen golden goddess, the old woman thought.

"Who are you?" demanded Kagome in a cool voice, she couldn't help but feel she was a bit more detached then she should be, but the situation had her on edge. She didn't know where she was, and upon thinking about it, she didn't know very much at all. She didn't know how she got there, where there was, nor the time or anything. Her brows furrowed in thought as her eyes got glassy for only a moment before the old woman spoke breaking her from her thoughts.

"My name is Miyako, but everyone calls me Obaa-san." She answered, taking in the thought of the woman child laying in the bed. When they had found her it had only been by chance. She and her grandson were going to the well for water, not that her village needed it, but this well had always had the most regenerative of waters, and was considered sacred. There were rumors that at one point in time it sat on the lands of a Shrine, needless to say they had been shocked to find her there calling for help. When they had gotten the young woman to the top she had barely been clothed, looked even more as if she had come from a war zone, which considering the times was not too far fetched. But soon as she made it to the top she had fallen unconscious.

They had taken her to their shared home and put her to rest, while she herself had changed the girls cloths. She had seen the night before that the girl had some markings on her body, more blackish gold like her hair, almost like clan tattoo's on her hips and shoulders alone, and rather then fingernails she had small dainty claws not uncommon in the shinobi world at all. Then there were her canine teeth, they seemed just a bit longer then they should, not frighteningly so, but still again not something so uncommon amongst ninja clans. Miyako was certain that the young woman, considering the length of her hair as it fell towards her knees had to be a hime of some sort but she didn't make assumptions for Miyako could easily see that the girl was disoriented. She didn't blame her for it either.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked. Again the old woman didn't mind answering nor did she mind that the girl's grip seemed to be slacking just a bit less then it had been a moment before.

"Your in my home, I share it with my grandson Taru. We found you at the bottom of the old well known as the Bone Eaters well. Might this old woman know what you were doing down there?" Miyako asked, watching again as the woman child grumbled a bit, and her brows once more pressed together in thought. Perhaps she was not a hime as thought, the old woman smiled a bit. This young woman looked to be the same age as her grandson, perhaps if she had no where to go she could gain a new granddaughter, or maybe even if she was lucky, her grandson might caught her eye. They'd have beautiful children, and she'd be a great grandmother! She tried to hide the happy glint to her eye, and tried to feel bad that she was wishing for this girl to have no one else to cling to but her and her grandson.

Kagome honestly felt like she should know something, like how she got down there, what had happened to her, yet when she tried to think of anything she couldn't seem to grasp anything. She pulled her thought on everything she knew, felling around herself, feeling powers that felt foreign yet not. But at the same time everything seemed a haze, as if she were drugged, she didn't like it, but this old woman, Miyako didn't feel like a threat, and Kagome got the distinct feeling she would know what a threat felt like if one were near. Sighing softly to herself she answered the old woman. "I don't know how I got down there. I feel like I should, like its right there, but I cant remember…" she trailed off, not liking the feeling of not knowing.

The older woman hummed a bit to herself as the younger woman's grasp left her fully, thinking to herself she asked more questions, "What about your name?"

Kagome thought for a moment. In her mind she had flashes of bits that didn't make any sense to her at all, but she could swear she'd heard her name being yelled by a gruff male teenage voice, "Kagome." she answered as if somewhat thoughtful yet unsure. Again the old woman seemed to hum in thought.

"Do you know how old you are?" she asked, again thoughtfully, trying to get an estimate on the girls age.

"I was born fifteen years ago in mid August." answered Kagome, not even knowing what month it was and now wondering. The soft hum of the old woman made Kagome looked at her.

"Then you will be turning sixteen in just a few months. Its April now." Stated the older woman. And Kagome couldn't help but feel like she should be getting ready for something at the idea that it was April, like some yearly routine should be starting once more, but she didn't know what. In her mind an outfit of green and white with a bit of red flashed for a moment before it was gone, dismissed, and locked away again.

Her head hurt to even think about it, and she let out a small moan letting Miyako know that she was starting to feel ill once more. The old woman didn't seem to mind in all honesty. While their village was not poor it was a bit more then well off, but it did not need many ninja. Still it didn't hurt to be cautious, and from what she had guessed while this girl could possibly be a problem, she hadn't outright over acted or acted negatively from all the questions. Time would tell with her, she knew. But for now the older woman let the younger rest.

Kagome was grateful for the reprieve, her head hurt so much and while physically she was feeling much better she was confused and didn't understand what was going on. Opening her tired eyes she saw that Miyako had brought her food. Tentatively and without much thought she took a sniff, not even questioning why or how she would know any difference, but the smell of food hit her senses like pieces making up the taste in her mind. She sorted through everything one by one, whatever it was she was unknowingly looking for, the girl did not find it, and the food was safe to consume.

Kagome didn't really question any of it, because it felt like habit, yet she knew somehow it was not, yet. She stilled a bit, thinking once more but the sound of her angry stomach growled forcing her into action. Devouring the meal left for her, she felt sleepy once more. Again not questioning her actions she 'felt out' the area around her, not knowing that her aura was moving bout ghosting over everything it touched. To all directions around her she sent out her hearing, her sense of smell, and literally her inner being to gently and unnoticeably touch everything as far as it could. Satisfied that all was 'safe' Kagome let her eyes close once more and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Away from the young woman who slept in her extra room, Miyako spoke with elders of her village. They would watch her, and if she proved safe, keep her. Considering her fast reflexes if they could they would send her to their countries ninja Academy, it wasn't that their village needed them, but still one could never be too safe, and they were a resort, sometimes holding a lot of valuables, or cash on hand. Having more security was never a bad thing. Miyako had agreed, with the reflexes the girl had shown before fully being awake it was most likely a good choice, especially if she had no one else, they would have to watch her for a while and see if she remembered anything. Miyako sighed happily at the thought.

She and her grandson, Taru were the owners of a small hot springs resort. It was off the beaten path of travel and in the middle of a beautiful valley surrounded by a bamboo forest. Once upon a time the lands had been vastly different, almost flat, they knew this only by the ruins as well as the fact that only one thing living had remained since the beginning of time as they knew it. A tree so ancient and different, none knew its name, but they called it a Tree of Ages. It was near the well they had pulled the unknown girl from. The land it sat on still had large flat rock surfaces of what was once a large courtyard. But still now things were so much different.

That land sat upon a bit of a plateau and all around it was the valley filled to the brim in bamboo. And at its base an oasis of natural hot springs. Why they were there few even knew, but most did not travel through unless they were coming to the resort. It was well known, and well traveled for vacationers, in a land that was not often plagued by war, it was a small but of paradise really. As such there was a small village that ran the resort, and its hotel with its villas. It was peaceful, and they didn't know what to make of this girl or where she came from.

For the next few days Kagome was watched, she knew she was being watched but she didn't feel threatened by it. She spent most of her time consumed in trying to remember. Trying to figure out who and what she was. She could see the differences, the people around her didn't have claws, or sharper fang like canines. They could not scent out things as she could, nor hear as well as she could either, and if she didn't know better she could swear she was almost dog-like. That in itself was an odd thought but at the same time it was one that she was strangely okay with. She smiled a bit thinking some more, she had come out to the place where she was found, and had sat at the base of the large tree.

Miyako and Taru her hosts were so kind. She had come to realize that she was alone in the world. For all of her memories, what little she had she saw a man she knew was her father. Though he didn't really look like her completely, she could see similarities between him and herself. She knew he was gone, and there was no memory of anything else. Some how she knew this place as well, this tree she felt connected to, _Goshinboku_, her mind told her was its name. Yet she didn't know how she knew this, it was a God's Tree, a Tree of Ages, her brows furrowed going back into thought. Somehow she knew this place was her home, possibly not _when_ it should be but she didn't know how that was possible so she dismissed the idea all together, but she could remember moments where she and her father were laughing in a courtyard, blurring bodies and faces she couldn't make out that she assumed were her other family, if she had any.

It was so disorienting, and she did not like it one bit.

With furrowed brows and annoyance growing Kagome was so into thought she barely heard Taru approaching her. The young man was handsome, but he reminded her of someone from before she could remember. His hair was a light brown, and he looked far too happy-go-lucky for Kagome to ever think anything more then a friend or possibly brother of. She had the oddest feeling when looking at him that they had met far too much in her past. She of course didn't know that Taru looked very much like Hojo, and acted like him, but Kagome did know that she didn't like being around him alone, because he seemed a bit too clingy, and was always asking her to go on walks, and if she was okay. She got the feeling he was doing more then just watching her on village orders, as if he was plotting out when they would marry and how many children they would have. She shuddered at the thought, and without thinking picked up a small pebble and chucked it at the teenager pegging him right between the eyes.

The boy hadn't even seen it coming and it had cracked his scull just enough to knock him out. When she looked at what she'd done, she felt smugly proud, amusement dancing in her eyes and then really really freaked out inwardly, though on the outside she was calm. She didn't think she was a violent person, perhaps quick tempered but not violent. Looking at the boy laid out before her she sighed, Miyako probably wouldn't be too happy, but then again, Kagome obviously didn't like being stalked. She smiled to herself a bit as she made her way over to the boy and picked him up. He was heavy but some how he was manageable, again she didn't question how she was able to pick him up as such or why it didn't bother her that she could, she was just slowly beginning to accept the oddity of it, and it was starting to feel like habit. Kagome sighed as she walked back, she knew she'd never be able to see Taru romantically now, knocked out by a pebble and picked up by a girl, the boy was a whimp, she giggled out loud at that.

XoXoX

_-Mutant-Plotbunny_, hey let me know what you think. thanks! 8/26/09


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Yeah, **still not beta'd** I'm horrible i know! but o well. I'm updating again! :3 Kakashi's the pairing on this but i realize now that for the beginning or first half he's probably not going to be in it much! Its still going to be M rated because MPB really likes lemons. You'll see! like big-kid lemons too! anyway, here's the new chapter. Thank you to the 5 supporters that reviewed! you rock! let me know if it sucks some how or if i messed up somewhere. Again i'm taking this as a fun acct and i'm just gunna roll with it. - MPB

* * *

**Chapter 3  


* * *

**

Over the next few months, the village had sent out small feelers, wanting to find out if there was a missing hime, again while Kagome didn't seem to act like any kind of princess they had ever seen, for she was sometimes loud, rude, brash, among other things. But there were times when the breeding of a hime could not be displaced. She had a grace about how she walked, in everything that she did, and she could seemingly sneak up on anything, and from time to time she was almost predatorial. Not to mention that there were times when she was commanding and not in a demanding way, but with softly spoken words or veiled threats communicated via a single look. It was not something one so young should be able to do, yet she was able to do so with those younger then her with ease and even a few of the villagers older then her.

Of course the people could not help it sometimes, they would look and stare, though she had become a regular to them as well, it didn't seem to matter much she was beautiful and mysterious, she was the 'girl found down the well.' And she usually heard every word, which was why she had so few friends. Males wanted her, they thought her beautiful and alluring, and females hated her, thinking she wanted to take their men. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this. She didn't know if she wanted to make this place her home, the valley of bamboo was so beautiful, and she found peace at Goshinboku's Shrine plateau, but she didn't find much peace in the people that lived here. She found a home with Miyako and her grandson who had finally come to the understanding that 'it' wasn't ever going to happen, …at least not between the two of them. He had started making other males stay away, almost acting like a brother would, which she liked. But she didn't know if she could call this place home.

She loved the hot springs, and had started working along with her 'new family' to keep things nice and orderly, as well as make up for the fact that they had taken her in. Kagome had even broken up a few fights here and there from patrons who gotten into a bit too much sake, or too touchy with the staff. It was on one occasion that she'd met a white haired older male, younger then Miyako but still in his mid forties, by the name of Jiraiya, The Mountain Toad Sage. Now in all honesty their first meeting had not been the best, but for some reason the pervert really made her feel oddly comfortable, like he was a missing piece of something long forgotten. A good slap to the face or right hook to the jaw generally set him straight for a while, not to mention threatening him with genital harm, and really she was very terrifying, or so she'd been told.

'Pervert-san,' as Kagome had quickly dubbed him had becomes one of her favorite guests. At first it, his actions, were more then annoying! What kind of grown man hits on a sixteen year old, but through his visit, and her beatings of him, they had formed an odd type of bond. Some how the older male understood her more then anyone there in the village, not to mention, he was very interested in what she was able to remember, the small bits, but what she could tell him about the area. It was from 'Pervert-san,' that she had found out more of what had happened in the world.

Again she didn't know it, but she didn't think she was from this time. She remembered a house, and it looked nothing like the villas of the village, it wasn't built into the landscape, but the landscape built around it. And the Shrine, she remembered that, she remembered the courtyard where she played, and the large buildings as they stood tall over a city, it wasn't much but she remembered. She trusted him with this information, as for some reason she really felt as if she knew the pervert well. Of course it didn't stop his loud mouth, or wondering hand but they had an odd friendship.

It was also him that the village had asked to teach her some of the ways of Ninja. Yes, they had decided to send her to their countries ninja training school, but it would be best if she knew things before she got there. It would already be odd that a sixteen year old would be going into entry classes. What they found was more then startling. Again Kagome didn't know how she knew, but handling weaponry seemed as if it were second nature, it was almost scary to watch her throwing kunai, and shuriken as if she were a practiced killer, how much she really was…they really didn't know, but it was the same that she didn't know either. In her body were the souls of four warriors including herself, and while it was true that most preferred the sword, and were in fact considered closely to samurai, the smaller ninja weapons were just as easy to learn and use.

When asked if she'd ever used anything, the answer of course was understood, she didn't know, nor did she remember, but it was obvious that she did know something, because she was seemingly very deadly without having ever been taught to their knowledge. Again the elders spoke and figured it would be best for her to go to the school as soon as possible. Perhaps using some of the techniques would bring her memory back. So after a few months there before Pervert-san got there, and a few more months under his tutelage, the two of them, Pervert-san, and Kagome, with a tag-a-long of Taru went off to the academy which was three days travel away.

'It was fun traveling through the bamboo forest,' Kagome thought, 'they seemed to travel almost like monkeys,' she thought with a giggle as her body weight pulled her from the top of a long thick shoot of bamboo to another one as she switched over. This form of travel was fast and could be dangerous, but she found that she loved it, and it had become one of her favorite things to do, while racing Taru down a hill full of them when they had nothing else to do. It wasn't like other countries where they had thicker branched trees that one could race through as if running, one literally had to slide gracefully or fall to your doom some thirty paces below. She smiled as her long legs switched once again to another shoot, as Jiraiya led and she and Taru followed.

It had been decided that the Toad Sannin would vouch for her to get into an accelerated class, and stay a bit if needed, and Taru would accompany, because no matter how much Kagome insisted she trusted Pervert-san, aka Jiraiya, not one of the village elders trusted the pervy older male with the young sixteen year old who looked like a golden goddess with ebony gold hair. Either way she was glad, having them both with her made it a bit easier to adjust. It didn't take them long to get to the school, and the three days had passed without incident. For the most part Kagome was rather bored, she kept herself busy with looking around, subconsciously noting all exits to the room. Not that she noticed but it was a habit that she didn't ever seem to know she had. Something she also did when going new places, her eyes always seemed to look for land marks. It was a skill of a good warrior. Most people never noticed but Kagome really only seemed to have to be led once to a location and she seemed to always be able to remember how to get there and back without problems. It was just another oddity to add to the totality that was Kagome.

That night Taru and Pervert-san had stayed with her, Jiraaiya would be staying on just a bit longer, in his own room of course while Kagome would be spending time within the female dooms for her age grouping. No one seemed to mention this but really Kagome didn't have a problem with it. When they all parted ways after another usual boisterous dinner between Pervert-san and Kagome with a blushing Taru on the side. Kagome made her way to her room. Perhaps, if the girls there had known better they might not have attempted to 'haze' the new kid. All that was heard were a few moans and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor, apparently she knew Taijutsu, and a lot of it considering how many of them she'd taken out. Kagome didn't bother with them the rest of the night as she knew she was grumpy if she didn't get enough sleep.

In the morning when everyone was to come out, only a few of the girls from Kagome's age range came out with her, most that did seem to skid away from her like deer running from a predator. Pervert-san had been waiting and had eyed her as if she'd done something wrong. Which of course she didn't admit to, but she wasn't going to deny it either. Kagome had only shrugged halfheartedly as if to say, 'What?!? It wasn't my fault!' Pervert-san obviously didn't get it. When everyone was finally there, the Sensei finally made it to the front, for the most part the older students had gone on to other sensei's and it was only now that Kagome felt out of place. Looking around most everyone was a lot younger then she, possibly not even ten years old.

Listening to the teacher speak, was nearly maddening, there was no Taru to annoy and play with, no Pervert-san to joke with and be distracted by, and she had already been told most of this information by Jiraiya himself. It was simply obnoxious to have to listen to it once again. But Kagome managed to pull through until they got to a more physical part of this 'training,' it was then that she flew through most of the tutelage. The rest of the class was rather amazed, and when asked by her sensei, she couldn't really answer how's or why's. They instead decided to teat her grange of knowledge. Doing so had taken the afternoon, and more then a few jonin had been put into a bad situation when fighting Kagome. Her style was almost samurai like, yet they were far from any country that boasted samurai as protectors. Easily she slipped into a ninja role, and while the samurai fighting style did not vanish it did merge easily.

After the test it was very apparent, that Kagome only lacked knowledge in ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Her taijustu was startlingly strong, yet she didn't seem to use much chakra to do so, from what they could see she was more ten a natural at it. No her problems came in when it came to the two forms of ninja training that needed chakra control and hand signals. For the most part what they didn't know was that Kagome had control, but it was very hard for her to regular such powers into such small levels. When they had asked her about it, she advised that she couldn't always remember the hand signs, and that it was hard to get her chakra to come down to such a small level. The words small level had really thrown them off, wanting a display of what she felt comfortable with, they had gone out to a very open area, and asked her to do a very simple jutsu, one that Pervert-san had taught her. When she'd called out after doing the proper signs because she's practiced so much she couldn't not forget it, "Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu."

The plumbed ball of fire that erupted from her mouth was on a near Kage level. They had been shocked at the fact that she was more comfortable at that level and found it hard to regular down to a smaller level. Jiraiya who had seen something like this before had only laughed at their shocked stares, sadly while they were getting idea's of grandeur in their minds, he, who had been watching all of this advised them of their error. While yes, Kagome was comfortable at such levels she didn't know how to get them lower, and they were in no wars at the moment so such powers were more wasted then anything. Not to mention that she had a hard time remembering the hand signs. Then he added just for fun, that Kagome was able to get out of genjutsu as if she'd been doing it all her life, no one could put her under and keep her there, but she wasn't able to cast genjutsu at all almost.

With a hearty chuckle as Kagome slapped him hard on his arm, the young woman looked sheepishly. With the sensei as well as some others teaching her, she soon got to understand everything. Pervert-san had to leave not long after this, and Taru had been gone for some time before this, but slowly, Kagome began to understand what it was like to be ninja. How shinobi acted, and while she didn't agree with all of it, not minding the killing but hiding her emotions didn't make sense to her. Something in her told her that while tactically it was best, it was not a lifestyle method, tactically should be the only place she hid her emotions, but her life was a different matter. Eventually Kagome's studies did require her to have a private sensei. A very nice young woman only a few years older then Kagome that worked her like a slave, but was very nice when they were not training.

Over time, and it did pass, Pervert-san as well as Taru visited, and before Kagome knew it she was gaining not only power, but strength, and knowledge of many things. Her friendship with both Pervert-san as well as Taru and her Sensei Kita only got better, and they were very much like her family. Soon time came that she was an elite jonin. This country really didn't have a kage, only village leaders, and so she would not stay there to teach another but go back to her old village. A new home she had not seen in some years at this point. She hoped that everything was the same, as she found she actually missed the village in the valley of bamboo. Leaving the ninja training school had not been easy, in fact it was very very hard. While most of her friends were a few years younger then her, she had really made a small family. Promising to write and visit when she could Kagome set off to go home.

They had been expecting her for some time, and she truly missed Miyako's cooking. She couldn't wait. Traveling through the shoots of Bamboo was another fun and amazing thing she had not done in a long time, though not she did not need to cling to them as much as she had some four almost five years before. She was excited, going home and she was nearly twenty one, having decided that she would pick the middle of August would be her birthday, August 15th, she knew they would be throwing her a party when she got there.

Of course, as events often did in Kagome's life, not all things had turned out the way she wanted, she found this out yet again, as she finally crested the last hill top in the valley before she started her decent downwards. The village was caught in smoke, on fire. Wasting no time she made it as close as she needed to before her hands started to make signs. She didn't know how many she made, or what order, her only thought was to save the village, before a large dragon made of water roared before climbing into the sky above the village, and split into thousands of pieces. Letting the justu die out the village was pelted with the felling water, calming the raging fires.

No, in Kagome's life not everything went as it was supposed to. She still didn't remember her other life in full, not did she really want to at this point. She still couldn't remember the betrayal of the bobble, the shikon, and she hadn't made it on time to save Miyako. Life was not always kind.

XoXoX

_-Mutant-Plotbunny_, hey let me know what you think. thanks! 09.24.09

**AN:** this IS a Kakashi/Kagome fic, but its gunna take a bit to get him going, but it shouldn't be long. :3 this story is placed pre-manga of Naruto, and post of IY save for the ending... HA! some of you asked who she'd meet first i bet you didnt think it would have been the PERVY SAGE HUH!?!?! haha, well i feel proud of myself. in all honesty i made it passed the curse of Cross overs, i gave you a chapter 3! now lets see about getting to chapter 7! :p


End file.
